


Heat

by Sara1991



Category: Tokyo Mew Mew
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-10 21:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15957791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: This is about how the girls are in heat…Kish, Pie, Tart and Mochi abduct Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro; this is after Masaya cheats on Ichigo with Mint ad Berry quit. With original mew mews falling apart and what not there are now five new mew mews created by Ryou and Keiichiro. Now, the only problem is that Ryou and Keiichiro are obsessed with two of the girls...and ALL the girls are in heat.PLZ NOTE THAT I DONOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!!  I ONLY CLAIM THE CHARACTERS AND STORY THAT I CREATE.





	1. Chapter 1

**Heat!**

* * *

 

  1. Ryou-21 x Kittelya-16-Snow Leopard
  2. Keiichiro-25 x Kiwi-19-Golden-Cheeked Warbler
  3. Dango-18 x Miho-16-Hawaiian Monk Seal
  4. Kota-16 x Ami-15-Kipunji Monkey
  5. Haru-19 x Stella-19-Red Wolf
  6. Kish-20 x Ichigo-19-Irimote Wildcat
  7. Masaya-19 x Mint-19-Blue Lorikeet
  8. Pie-25 x Lettuce-18-Finless Porpoise
  9. Tart-15 x Pudding-15-Golden Lion Tamarin Monkey
  10. Mochi-23 x Zakuro-21-Gray Wolf
  11. Tasuku-18 x Berry-18-Andes Mountain Cat/Amami Black Rabbit

* * *




** Chapter 1: **

** One Year Ago: **

It was a lovely day when Kish, Pie, Tart and Mochi sent a Chimera to attack the mew mews…something they hadn’t done in years.

Mochi is a new alien; he is actually Pie’s younger brother and Kish’s and Tart’s older brother; he has short red hair, red eyes, pointy ears, wears red and black pants and long sleeved shirts and black flat shoes.

Any who…Kish, Pie, Tart and Mochi didn’t necessary want to attack the mews maliciously; no, it was more like a fun type of attack to get their attention. They wanted to say hey, we’re back and that we still love you and want you to be ours.

Kish of course still wanted Ichigo; and now he figured he’d be able to have her because one: she’s in heat and two: Masaya took her virginity and then two weeks later cheated on her with Mint. How Kish knew all this is beyond everyone…

Pie wanted Lettuce; he has wanted her for awhile now and he figured since she was in heat, getting her would be easy. Also, she was upset because she and Ryou had broken up a few months ago due to the fact that he’s a cat guy and not an aquatic guy; but they’re still very close and she’s still a virgin.

Mochi, although new, knew everything about the mews and what they were like and all that…bla, bla, bla. After learning all that he could he decided that he wanted Zakuro for several reasons. Even though he knew she wasn’t a virgin anymore and that she’s had two or three partners, he still wanted her. And much like Ichigo and Lettuce, he knew Zakuro was in heat.

Tart of course only wanted Pudding; he’s always wanted her…ever since he learned that Deep Blue wasn’t who he claimed to be and all that. He knew at her age she’d still be a virgin and he was determined to be one to take it…especially since she’s entered her first heat cycle.

Together, the four of them came up with a plan to take the girls whether they wanted to come with the or not; because eventually they would learn and grow to love them.

“What is it with these things? I thought we’d dealt with these when we defeated Deep Blue!” Ichigo exclaimed as she began to pant.

“Ichigo, you need to calm down! Your whore side is starting to show again!” Mint yelled annoyed, pissing Ichigo off.

“Me, the whore? I’m not the one who stole my boyfriend two weeks after we had sex!” Ichigo yelled as she stopped attack the monster to yell at Mint, who also stopped attacking.

“Will you two knock it off?! Ichigo, just get over it; Mint deserves to be happy now! I’m soo sorry that Masaya was just using you!” Berry yelled as she sent attack at the monster.

“Excuse me! And how would you feel if Tasuku did that to you?!” Ichigo yelled pissed off, pissing Berry off.

“My Tasuku would never do that!” Berry yelled throwing a stone at Ichigo.

“Will you three knock it off?!   Mint, Ichigo’s right; you’re the whore for sleeping with Masaya at the same time that she was and stealing him just for your own selfish reasons! And Berry…as good of a guy as Tasuku is he could still do the exact same thing that Masaya did. So seriously, think about how it would make you feel!” Zakuro yelled extremely pissed off.

“What the hell Zakuro?!” Mint and Berry yelled in shock; Mint was sure that Zakuro would side with her…and Berry, well she’s her.

“You know what? Screw this! I didn’t ask for any of this to begin with; I QUIT!” Berry yelled as she de-transformed and left…just left the others there to defeat this thing.

Lettuce and Pudding were standing there very confused and upset while the Chimera also sat there confused.

“Come on girls; let’s just finish this thing up and get home!” Zakuro yelled as she and the others went on the attack.

They defeated the Chimera after ten or so minutes.

“Well…that was fun…” Ichigo sighed annoyed.

“Yeah…well, I’m going to go see _my_ boyfriend now.” Mint said as she de-transformed and took off; Ichigo was pissed off.

“Are you going to be ok?” Lettuce asked softly as the girls de-transformed.

“Yeah…I guess…after awhile.” Ichigo sighed.

“Hey!” Pudding yelled out as she held her head.

“What’s wrong?” Lettuce asked worried looking at Pudding.

“Something hit me in the head!” Pudding cried.

“What?” Ichigo, Lettuce and Zakuro asked looking at Pudding.

“Hey ladies…” Kish and Tart called from some trees.

“It’s good to see you again.” Pie said simply as he sat on a branch.

“So…you girls are the famous mew mews?” Mochi said looking at Zakuro.

“Kish?” “Pie?” Ichigo and Lettuce asked in shock.

“Tart!” Pudding exclaimed happily.

“Who the hell are you?” Zakuro asked annoyed looking at Mochi.

“What are you doing back here?” The girls asked looking at Kish, Pie and Tart.

“We came back to see you and win you over.” Kish said with a smile.

“And this is our brother Mochi.” Pie said simply.

“Why would you come back here for us? With the exception of Pudding, we don’t really want to be with you.” Ichigo said annoyed, speaking for Lettuce, not knowing Mochi wanted Zakuro.

“She’s a pistol isn’t she?” Mochi asked looking at Kish.

“Oh yeah; that’s why she’s my kitten and I love her.” Kish replied.

“Well…I’m going home…” Ichigo sighed frustrated as she started to leave.

“Where are you going?” Kish asked pretending to be hurt.

“Home!” Ichigo yelled.

“Good you feel that way.” Kish said as he teleported right in front of her.

“What the hell are you doing?” Ichigo asked as Kish grabbed a hold of her.

“I’m taking you home.” Kish said teleporting her somewhere.

“Ichigo!” Lettuce, Zakuro and Pudding yelled in shock.

“Don’t worry girls; you’ll be seeing her real soon.” Pie, Mochi and Tart said simply as they teleported next to the girls and then teleported them to wherever Kish took Ichigo.

** At The Café: **

“Where did they go?” Ryou asked shocked and confused while Keiichiro asked out of concern?”

After sitting there stunned for god knows how long, Ryou called Mint and Berry and demanded that they come to the café right away; he was pissed off.

** Half an Hour Later: **

“What do you want Ryou?” Mint and Berry asked bitterly while Masaya and Tasuku stood behind them.

“We had dates…” Berry started, but was interrupted by Ryou.

“What the hell is wrong with you girls?! Berry, you quit and leave in the middle of a fight? And you Mint; you start something with Ichigo during said fight…which you Berry decided to inject yourself in! Did either of you know that after you both left, Kish, Pie and Tart came back? Oh and they had another one with them! And with that being said they took Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro! And you; you can get out of my café; you’re not welcome here anymore!” Ryou yelled pissed off and then directly at Masaya.

“What? Why would they take Zakuro; the other three I understand, but why Zakuro?” Mint asked confused.

“We’re not sure…but they did.” Keiichiro said calmly.

“Who cares? I quit and I want nothing to do with any of this anymore. Goodbye! Come on Tasuku.” Berry exclaimed dragging Tasuku out of the café.

“I’m leaving as well…if Masaya can’t be here, then I don’t want to be here either. Please let me know when the others get back.” Mint said leaving with Masaya.

“What is going on with these girls now a days?” Ryou asked annoyed.

“I don’t know…but it seems we’ll have to make new mew mews?” Keiichiro asked looking at Ryou.

“It seems that way.” Ryou sighed in frustration as they made their way to the lab…


	2. Chapter 2

** Now: **

After the girls were captured a year ago Ryou and Keiichiro created five new mew mews: Kittelya, who is the Snow Leopard and the new leader, Kiwi, who is the Golden-Cheeked Warbler, Miho, who is the Hawaiian Monk Seal, Ami, who is the Kipunji Monkey and Stella who is the Red Wolf.

Kittelya, who was the first girl to be found is as said before is infused with the DNA of the Snow Leopard. She is a sixteen year old girl with long peach colored hair tied up into pigtails and green eyes; as a mew mew however, she has bright orange hair and red eyes. Unlike Ichigo, her ears and are orange, black and brown with little white tips; and when she turns into a cat, she is a very pretty calico. As of five months ago Ryou asked her out and has since then started courting her. She’s very shy, quiet and clumsy; and she’s not exactly the brightest of girls and has dropped out of school because she doesn’t get any of the material. Ryou has promised to take care of her since her mother was murdered and her father was now in jail for murdering her mother.

Kiwi was the second girl to be found and as we know is infused with the DNA of the Golden-Cheeked Warbler. She is a nineteen year old girl with long dirty blonde hair tied into a single ponytail and brown eyes; as a mew mew however, she has bright yellow hair and yellow eyes. When she comes under great stress she turns into a little black and yellow bird. Only two months after meeting, she and Keiichiro started dating; four months after that they started having sex; and just a week ago they became engaged. She is a very happy and somewhat quiet; she is also very smart and graduated a year early as valedictorian with honors. She doesn’t seem to get along with her father, so she moved into the café as soon as she could; her mother left when she was seven.

Miho was the third girl to be found and as we know is infused with the DNA of the Hawaiian Monk Seal. She is a sixteen year old girl with shoulder length light brown hair and hazel eyes with glasses; as a mew mew however, she has dark brown hair and brown eyes and no glasses. Unlike some of the other girls she doesn’t turn into an animal when she comes under a lot of stress; she just panics. As it’s understood she likes a boy named Dango, but doesn’t think he notices her…because he’s the “enemy.” She is a very shy, quiet and clumsy girl, much like Kittelya; but she’s also smart and still in school. She lives with her single mother, older brother, two younger brother and younger sister; their father passed away in a car accident…the other driver was drunk.

Ami was the fourth girl to be found and as we know is infused with the DNA of the Kipunji Monkey. She is a fifteen year old girl with short light auburn hair and hazel eyes; as a mew mew however, she has dark red hair and red eyes. She, like Miho, and unlike some of the other girls doesn’t turn into an animal when she comes under a lot of stress; she just becomes super hyper. As it’s understood she likes a boy named Kota, who likes her back, but neither really know how to say how they feel because they’re both awkward. She is a very hyper girl, much like Pudding; she also tends to break multiple dishes doing tricks for customers like Pudding used to. She lives with both of her parents, older sister, two younger sisters and one younger brother.

The fifth and final girl to be found was Stella; and she is infused with the DNA of the Red Wolf. She is a nineteen year old girl with shoulder length black hair with red highlights running through and blue eyes with glasses; as a mew mew however, she has silver hair with blood red highlights running through and red eyes. She has red dog ears and tail and when she becomes stressed she turns into a large red dog. She is dating a guy named Haru and has been for a few years. She is a stubborn and quiet girl like Zakuro; she is also a famous country singer. She has been living with her boyfriend for the last four years. Don’t exactly know why, but she doesn’t get along with her family; both her parents are still alive and she has two older brothers.

So when the girls first became mew mews there were a lot of enemies showing up…at least one or two a day. About six months ago they started coming around less and less; maybe one every few days. And then as of two months ago Dango surrendered and joined the mew mews.

Dango is an alien much like Kish, Pie, Tart and Mochi; he has the big, pointy ears and same abilities. He has short (like a military style) navy blue hair and emerald green eyes. He is not a brother of Kish, Pie or Tart, but rather their cousin.

Berry and Tasuku are seen every now and then; they still look exactly the same…except for the fact that she’s pregnant with twins.

Berry isn’t the only one who is pregnant; Mint is also expecting…but I guess it’s only one baby for her and Masaya. Well two, she had a baby about six months ago; these babies will be about fourteen to sixteen months apart.

“So…how are the girls doing?” Ryou asked someone as he sat on his bed.

“They’re doing well; they miss you guys and earth. Ichigo, however, doesn’t miss those Mint or Berry girls. She and Kish are doing well; he’s working on impregnating her. Pudding and Tart are having a great time running around and being kids; well kids that are having sex. Lettuce and Pie are doing well…except for the fact that she can’t have kids of her own for some reason; but I guess that gives them more time to focus on each other. And Zakuro is now five months pregnant.” Dango said as he sat, floating in the air.

“Are they happy now?” Ryou asked again.

“Yes, they are very happy. Compared to when they first arrived; there’s no more screaming…well there is, but it’s a different kind of screaming. The kind of screams you want to get from Kittelya.” Dango said causing Ryou to blush.

“Yes…and I will soon…” Ryou said simply whilst clearing his throat.

“Whether she wants to or not?” Dango asked looking at Ryou.

“No of course not; I’m not going to force her into anything that she doesn’t want to do. That being said, she’ll want to.” Ryou said simply.

“How can you be so sure?” Dango asked.

“She’s sixteen and has had her cat DNA for about a year now; she’ll go into her first heat pretty soon. She won’t be able to control it.” Ryou said simply as he started thinking really dirty; he’s wanted Kittelya for a few years now.

“Well, I’m going to let you go now; have fun.” Dango said orbing out to go watch over Miho.

Ryou has been watching over Kittelya for about two and a half years now…since the first time he seen her in the park and just started talking. After that first meeting he decided that he wanted her…he could sense something about her. So he took the soda can she drank out of that day and tested her DNA; it was the right match to become a mew mew. However, what would he tell the other girls?

When it came out that Masaya was cheating on Ichigo with Mint, Ryou came up with a plan and contacted Kish and the others. He asked them how badly they wanted Ichigo, Lettuce and Pudding…not knowing Mochi at the time. They all answered that they’d do anything for them…and Zakuro for their brother Mochi, who Ryou met later that day.

Together the five of them came up with a plan; Kish, Pie, Tart, Mochi and Dango (who Ryou also met at that time) would send out derpy chimeras that really couldn’t do any harm to anyone except for maybe grass and flowers and such. And then one day (the day a year ago) Kish, Pie, Tart and Mochi would come take the girls they wanted. They would take a few days break while Ryou and Keiichiro created new mew mews and then they would send out some more derpy chimeras.

This was all agreed upon with the agreement that none of the girls that were “involved” were ever raped or forced upon…


End file.
